Isaac and Mia's Anniversary
by The Big Rocky Eye
Summary: A whole lot of stupidity. Got the idea off of Fairly Oddparents. A one-shot about Isaac and Mia's anniversary. Yes, it sucks. It's stupid also. Just read!


Isaac and Mia's Third Anniversary

It definitely sounded like Jenna was yelling her head off inside Isaac and Mia's new house in Vale. Especially on their third anniversary. However, the voice had a masculine tone to it, and not even Jenna or Garet would be so relentless. Ah, yes. One of those husband-wife arguments. Except that Mia wasn't talking much; she was mostly sobbing while trying to defend herself with choked words.

Isaac, however, was yelling his head off about how his wife was "an incompetent" and "a whore", with frequent accusations of "infidelity". Not to mention the amount of inappropriate (to say the least) language that issued from his mouth. Mia just sat there, sobbing at how such a happy marriage turned into a disaster in just one hour. She was always there for him; cooking, cleaning, always a helping hand, always someone to talk to. She knew every single one of her husband's accusations were false.

"I can't believe I married you! You always force me to cook, clean and _still_ you expect me to listen to your 'problems'? Venus know what kinds of things you do when I'm out! I know about your trips to the brothel!" was part of Isaac's two-hour-long oratory about Mia's general incompetence for the position of wife. After two hours of ear-splitting yells, Mia decided to make a move. She took her Meditation Rod and ran out the door screaming about divorce.

Isaac, however, smiled after she slammed the door almost in his face. He yelled "And don't come back, whore!" out the window, and opened the back door. "Come in!" he whispered, and at least half of the population of Imil came in, followed by some of the residents of Vale, all carrying food and gifts. "I would have smacked you, but I know it's all fake!" whispered Justin as he walked through the door.

Garet spotted Mia running down towards the plaza and called after her. "Hey Mia! Mia!"

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Isaac hates me! He keeps on rambling on and on about how I'm a bad wife and stuff!" And here Mia burst into tears.

"Just yesterday I saw you _kissing_ him! What happened?"

"I don't know! I just mentioned that our third anniversary was today, and immediately he starts yelling!"

Garet immediately understood all, but never let on.

"What's gotten over him? That's horrible!"

"I don't know! We were supposed to have a big anniversary party today!"

"Let's go to Jenna's. Maybe she'll make you feel better."

"I just want to leave!"

"Aw, come on! It couldn't hurt!"

"Fine! I'll come!"

And so, Garet walked with Mia to the river where Jenna's house stood.

Isaac's house seemed to undergo a transformation as food was set out, gifts piled in one corner, and everybody was decorating. There was even a "Happy Third Anniversary Isaac and Mia!" banner, courtesy of Sheba and Ivan. "Do you think she'll come back?" Piers asked. "After all, you did falsely accuse her of many things." Isaac, who was trying to pin up the banner with no success, replied, "Of course! I'm sure Garet, Jenna and Felix will get her back here."

"Do you think he'll be sorry?" asked Mia hopefully. "Of course, Mia! He's just having some...problems!" Jenna said reassuringly. In the corner, Felix watched out the window. He noticed a flash of light, and tapped Garet on the shoulder. "It's time."

Isaac surveyed his home with a wide grin plastered on his face. "This is great! I gave the signal, so she's coming now. Go hide!" And everybody hid, blowing out all the candles in the process.

"Fine, I'll go back. Just to whack him on the head, if nothing more." And off they went.

"Hello Mia! Welcome home! Please don't hit me!" Isaac said brightly. "And give me one good reason why not!" Mia snarled. Felix just stared. He was obviously shocked at the fact that Mia was scarier than Jenna when angry. Then the whole house became rather bright (for those day's standards) and every single person within the house shouted "Happy Third Anniversary!!!" and Isaac drew Mia into a huge hug.

Mia was startled. "But...I thought...you..."

"Would you be so kind as to explain to Mia about our...traditions, Garet?"

"Sure! Listen, Mia, this might be strange, but...in Vale, the third anniversary of a marriage is nicknamed the 'False Anger' anniversary! The husband is supposed to create a big argument and pretend to be really mad for no reason!"

"So it was all fake?!?"

"Yes, Mia!" And then Isaac kissed her...or tried to, anyway.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Happy anniversary!" Felix shouted as Mia started chasing Isaac around the room, greeting everyone, eating and hitting her husband all the while.

* * *

The Big Rocky Eye: Yes, I know, that sucked. 

Jenna: I was supposed to be with my Isaac! He's mine!

Mia: Fine, you can have him! (shoves Isaac in her face)

Jenna: YAY!!!!

The Big Rocky Eye: I'm usually a fan of the Isaac-Jenna pairing (goes well with the plot), but I needed Mia because Jenna would have perpetuated the argument and Isaac would be the one running out of the house! :)

Sheba: You promised to interview me! I want compensation!

The Big Rocky Eye: For what?

Sheba: For making me look at Felix when he was sleeping and making me look at Garet in his pyjamas!

Felix: Listen, Sheba, I don't suck my thumb in bed!

The Big Rocky Eye: God! She's still at it!! Read "Golden Sun Insanity!!!" for details! Bye now!!

THE END!!!


End file.
